Dauntless Life
by Divergentttt4tobias
Summary: Story based on Divergent with no war, of course. I suck at summaries but hopefully im better at writing! Four/Tris, Romance and action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Tris P.O.V "Can I give you a hug, or will that be giving away to much?" Tobias asks me. "You know what," I say, "I don't really care anymore." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. I hear gasps from our lunch table, but Christina is the first to speak. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?" She rambles to me. I blush and turn to her. "During initiation," I answer. She winks at me and whispers in my ear, "He is hott." I pop open my mouth and playfully hit her shoulder. We sit down and begin on our hamburgers. Tobias smiles at me and I smile back. Christina smiles at the two of us. I roll my eyes, and she gives me her, "you need to tell me everything look." Tobias and I walk to below the chasm where we first kissed. I hold his hand and he holds on tightly. We sit on the same rock, and he kisses my lips. I kiss him back passionately. I run my hands over his tattoo. It is a few seconds later, I hear a loud "GET A ROOM" followed by laughter. Tobias and I blush and look up to see our friends looking down at us, booing and laughing. Tobias smiles at me and whispers, "I love you Tris." I grin at him. "Come on, we are going to play Candor or Dauntless at my place!" Zeke yells at us. Tobias and I reluctantly stand up and head towards Zeke's. We stop back at Tobias' place and grab extra clothes, then go to Zeke's. When we get there, everyone is already in a circle, Christina, Zeke, Uri, Mar, Lynn, Shauna, and Will. Tobias and I sit down and we start. "Four, Candor or-" Zeke starts but Tobias cuts him off, "Dauntless." "I dare you to...play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." Zeke says laughing, and drinking his beer. I blush. Tobias sighs and pulls off his sweatshirt. Everyone stares at him, but he just says, "Takes too long. Seven whole minutes. Christina, Candor or Dauntless." "Easy, Dauntless." She says. "Ok, I dare you to go into the pit and kiss the first guy you see." Tobias says. Christina groans and gets up and runs to the pit reluctantly. We all follow. The first guy, unfortantley for Christina, was Peter. She walks over to him and says, "Peter, guess what?" He turns and asks what. She smiles and puts her lips on his. He pulls back quickly wiping his lips. "What the hell?" He asks. Christina is laughing to hard to answer, and so is everyone else, including Will. I finally can speak so I say, "We are playing Candor or Dauntless." After abour another hour and a half of playing, we all decide to call it a night. When Tobias and I get back to the room, we change into our pjs and crawl into bed. I curl into his side and he puts his arms around me. "Goodnight Tris." he says. "I love you." "I love you too," I answer and drift off to sleep wrapped in Tobias' arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

~Next year~

I wake up to a soft, "Tris," said by Tobias. My eyes slowly blink open and they lay on deep, beautiful, blue eyes.

"Hi," I croak.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says. "The new initiates are coming today."

I sigh and curl into his chest.

"Nooooo," I complain. "I want to sleep more."

'Sorry, my beautiful girl, but don't you want to scare little initiates?" he asks me softly, and strokes my back. I sigh and climb out of bed. I shower quickly and get dressed in a low neck black tank top that shows my raven tattoos. I pull on tight black pants, black boots, and a black leather jacket. I apply foundation and eyeliner. Just as I start to do mascara, two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Are you almost ready, Six?" he jokes.

"Almost, I just have to finish my mascara, Four." I tell him. After I am ready, we walk hand in hand down to the net, where Christina and Uriah are waiting already. They are going to train the Dauntless born initiates.

"There they are!" Uriah says, gesturing to us. "We thought you were going to miss it!"

"Hey, Uri, you want to make a bet for $20 to see who will jump first? My money is on an Amity." I say bravely.

"Wow, Amity, bold choice. I will go with Erudite," he replies, and we shake on it.

It isn't long before we hear Max and Eric start to talk. Then, we all see a red and yellow blur falling from the roof and landing in the net. I smirk at Uriah.

"Pay up," I warn laughing. He groans and hands me the money. I slip it into my back pocket. Tobias helps the Amity girl down from the net. Ok, time to become Six. I step in front of her. She is very small, with long, curly hair, and glasses.

"Name?" I ask with an intimidating voice. She actually trembles.

"Madison," she whispers, looking at the ground.

"Dauntless don't whisper," I say loudly. "So, I will ask you again. Name?" She closes her eyes briefly and lifts up her chin.

"Madison," she repeats, a little bit louder.

"First jumper, Madison!" Tobias calls. "Welcome to Dauntless."

As he says that, a grey blur falls from the roof quite quietly. He lands on the net with a bit of a yelp, but other then that, silence. Tobias helps him down.

"Name?" I ask him.

"Quinn," he replies loudly. He is really buff, especially for being a former Abnegation. He looks like a Dauntless, though. He will make it.

One by one, the initiates drop down. In all, there are 13 Dauntless born, and 10 transfers.

"OK," Tobias says in his instructor Four voice. "Dauntless born go with Christina and Uriah, Transfers stay with us. Go."

"I am Four, and this is Six. We are your instructors." Tobias says. I hear snickers, and one girl opens her mouth and says,

"Cute. Original." Big mistake.

I sarcastically smile, and walk in front of her.

"Name?" I ask her.

"My name is Lacey," she answers confidently.

"Well, Lacey, if you don't want to get your ass kicked, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." I say. "Come on, initiates, follow us."

We lead them on a quick tour, show them their room, and order them to get changed, and then go to the cafeteria. Christina, Uri, Tobias and I wait by the entrance of the cafeteria.

"They are coming," Christina informs us. We all walk in.

After lunch, we regroup with the initiates. I start the speech.

"In initiation process, there will be two stages; physical and mental. In stage one, you will push your bodies to the breaking point mastering combat and weaponry. The second stage is mental, but again, breaking point. You will face your worst fears. The stages will also determine your ranks. You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you will be ranked together. The rankings decide which job you will move into. It will also decide who gets cut." As I say 'cut', gasps fill the room.

"At the end of each stage, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." I continue. "You chose us, and we get to choose you. Welcome to Dauntless."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up before the alarm goes off. I turn on the lamp on the bedside table. I lay there for a mintue when strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Morning," Tobias mumbled, still sleepy.

"Morning," I answer between a yawn.

"The intiates learn to shoot and through knives today. Fun." He says. I groan.

"Nooo," I complain, "I want to sleep more." Tobias chucked at that.

"Sorry, Six," he jokes.

"Come on lets get up, Four," I tease back. We slowly pull ourselves out of bed and get ready. I shower, get dressed, and put on makeup. When I am finally ready, Tobias and I head towards the cafeteria hand in hand.

When we get to the cafeteria, Tobias goes and gets our muffins while I go sit by Christina.

"Hi!" She says when I sit down. "I have something to tell you!" She takes my arm and pulls my in a corner.

"Will told me he loved me last night, and I said it back," she says. I hug her and say my congrats.

"How are you and Four? God, I dont think I will ever get used to that." She says, and winks at me. I shake my head and laugh quietly.

"Fine," I say, and we walk back into the cafeteria, arms linked.

"Ok, today we will be learnig how to shoot a gun. Not as easy as it looks." I explain to the intiates. Lacey snickers.

"Yeah holding a little hand held metal stick, and pulling a trigger is sooo hard," she says sarcastically.

I glare at her.

"Ok. Try it. Every time you miss the target is how many minutes you hang over the chasm," I state clearly. She picks up a gun and shoots and misses. Her brow furrows as she trys again, and misses.

"Two minutes." I say. She glares at me. I give her the death stare. She shoots again, and jusy barley hits the edge of the target.

"Follow me," I say. The intiates follow Tobias and I to the chasm. When we get there I instruct Lacey to hang on the railing.

"Hang there for two minutes, and I will excuse your cowardness, or let go and die. Your choice." I say. Lacey climbs over the railing, and drops down to a hanging position. At about a minute is when she begins to slip. She loses her grip on her left hand a few times, but regains it. When I call time, her friend Amelia comes over to help her up, and we return to the training room.

Some of the intiates are alright at shooting, Madison is good and so is Quinn. Jared and Jensen (A/N sorry about the supernatural thing, but I had too!) are realy, really good. Nick can hit the target, but he lacks speed. When we realise them for lunch, Tobias and I hang back to set up for knife throwing.

"Well, you certainly taught Lacey a lesson," Tobias says.

"She is a bitch, but I like Madison. I think we could be friends if she makes it," I answer, and then Tobias and I head for lunch.

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I head out of the training room for lunch. I take her hand in mine and pull her into my side. I can see her smile and I kiss the top of her head. When we reach the cafeteria, Tris goes to get the food and I sit down at our normal table. Zeke sits next to me and pats me on the back.

"Sup, dude? My little bro is throwing a party tonight at his place, you and Tris should come," he says. I shrug. I kind of just wanted some peace and quiet, but if she wants to go I will. When Tris comes back with my food I eat quickly. Christina tells Tris about the party, but she says maybe.

"We have to get back to training," Tris tells me, making me pull away from my cake. She takes that oppurtunity to steal a bite of my cake. She quickly shoves it in to my mouth. I stare at her. She laughs and gets up and runs and I stand up and run after her.

"You are so gonna get it, Tris!" I call after her. She laughs and runs out of the room. I easily catch her and wrap my arms around her from behind. I pull her close to me.

"I cant believe you stole my cake!" I whisper in her ear. We are no longer in the cafeteria but in a hallway were no one really is. I lean down and kiss her and she kisses me back. I gently pick her up by her waist and press her against the wall, letting the wall take most of her weight. Her hands tangle in the back of my hair.

"Excuse me? Here, really?" Someone asks. I pull back and set Tris down. She blushes and turns. It is Christina.

"You guys have to get to training." She says. Tris and I walk to the training room.

The intiates have started to arrive when we get there. Once we teach them how to throw them, the intiates start to practice. Everyone is missing, except a few intiates.

"Everyone stop. Six, if you could give me a hand." I smile at her. She smiles back, and takes her place in front of the target.


End file.
